


Sandcastle

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Geralt has feelings, Jaskier being annoying?, Jaskier grwoing old and dying?, Not Likely, Softnessss, Some of them, are for Jaskier, lol, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Geralt realizes in a dreadful moment that Jaskier will age and then possibly die.That... Is not acceptable. He will have to do something to keep the bard with him, foreverGeraskier fluff!!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 332





	Sandcastle

"Kinda need to rest now, Geralt. I'm not as young as I used to be. That was.... a lot of running."

  
They had been hunting something (Geralt had never seen the likes of it. No name yet. Jaskier would probably come up with something later) and yeah, there had been a lot of running before the beast was finally beheaded. Geralt was fine, smelling like monster blood but fine, but Jaskier was exhausted, panting heavily, cheeks red, and a layer of sweat in covering him.   
  
And then he coughed up some dry, heaving coughs and Geralt heard those words in his head, over and over again.  
  
Not as young as I used to be.  
  
Not as young....  
  
Geralt's blood ran cold, alarm bells ringing in his head at the implication. He was now realising the horror.   
  
With all the time that they had traveled together it should have been no surprise, this. Jaskier was a human and humans had a limited lifespan they got old and they died. And Geralt watched them because he was a mutant and a Witcher and could stay for much much longer than any other human.  
  
But Jaskier was a human. And he was "not as young as he used to be". Geralt realized what this meant, and could suddenly see it clear in his head: first Jaskier wouldn't be able to run as fast, move so much. Then he would stop travelling with him, too old to keep up.   
  
Then he would die. And Geralt would visit that grave and mourn and miss him and his stupid jokes for the rest of a very long and lonely life, because he had a friend once and none of you idiots compare.  
  
He could picture the grave and it was possible the worst sight ever, even if he had seen the most heinous of monsters in his lifetime. Having to watch Jaskier wither and die sounded like torture.  
  
Just the realization of the fact that Jaskier could die, as obvious as it should have been, had cut him like a knife. Sliced him in pieces. No, no, no, this could not happen. Jaskier would be there, forever, being cheeky and annoying and winking and singing.   
  
"Geralt? You okay?"  
  
Geralt was very definitely not ok.   
  
Jaskier may be bothersome, and speak too much, and get himself and all those around him in trouble and yes.... He was sometimes a handful.   
  
But the notion of a life in which he was gone, the notion of him growing old and dying.....   
  
No.   
  
Not going to happen.   
  
Geralt very much fucking refused.   
  
"Geralt?"   
  
"Yes. Let's get something to eat."  
  
Let's not think too much about this.   
  
But of course, after his terrible realization Geralt could do nothing but think about it. Jaskier may only be a bard, but he was fun, and caring and God, he'd been with him through thick and thin and had made his days and nights so much more joyous... There was no way he was going to let that go.   
  
*  
  
"Yen. I want to make Jaskier immortal."  
  
The sorceress' eyes opened wide as saucers. Today, in people who don't know shit about sugarcoating things: Geralt of Rivia!   
  
"Why am I even surprised, you guys are way too close."  
  
Geralt huffed.   
  
"Can you do it?"   
  
"Of course I can. It's not something I should be doing and would get in a lot of trouble if people were to find out, but I could do it."  
  
"...And will you?"   
  
That was another question entirely, and Yen smiled one of her mischievous grins.   
  
"What do you offer in exchange?"   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Like that? I can choose anything? Wow, someone is sounding a bit desperate."  
  
"I just don't want him to be old and then die. He's my friend."  
  
"Yeah, and that's all it is."  
  
What was with Yennefer and sarcasm? This was no time for jokes and nonsense, this was serious. (I mean usually serious for less serious thing but this was extra serious. Serious serious.) They were talking business here.   
  
"Yen...." " I'll do it, because I like you, but it won't be free. If I do this then you'll owe me, and I would collect any time I wanted. For anything. You would owe me a lot."  
  
Did he really be indebted to someone like Yennefer? With the repercussion it could have?   
  
But then the memory came back (" not as young as he used to be", that awful dry cough...). There really was no choice.   
  
It was easier than it should have been. Geralt just put a vial on Jaskier's drink one night (some enchanted blood with who knew what) and that was it.   
  
Now they could travel together, for a very very long time. Geralt would just have to be careful that Jaskier didn't get too badly hurt or dismembered. Because probably Yen could bring him back, but owing that woman two favors seemed something too dangerous even for him.   
  
But it was the definitely worth the price.   
  
When Geralt sat and just enjoyed a song, when Jaskier distracted him for hours with his many anecdotes (he was such an exceptional story teller that bard, such an eye for detail, for rhythm, such passion), when he smiled and got all crinkley eyed, when he was snoring softly on his shoulder...   
  
Yeah, there was no way he was ever going to let that go. Jaskier would stay with him as long as destiny saw fit, which he was hoping it was forever.   
  
Jaskier was very happy about how youthful he remained. He chalked it up to oranges. Townspeople were a bit weirded out by how this bard had been here thirty years ago and looked exactly the same, but didn't say anything for fear of the mighty witcher that came with him, and that face that said "if you say half a bad word to him, you will probably end up wishing you weren't even born".   
  
They did go to the coast, eventually. Geralt.... He would never admit this to anyone, but he.... he even played in the sand. Built a sandcastle with Jaskier, which was apparently their kingdom.   
  
Geralt smiled.   
  
The tide might come and destroy the castle....   
  
But the sands of time would never get to Jaskier. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird and pointless, but I hope you liked!!
> 
> Please do comment if you did!!!


End file.
